A Unique Day Off
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: A side unit in Project Freelancer as well as Carolina's unit get the day off at the same time. That's strange, but not as strange as being sent out to a planet's surface, going shopping, eating at a fancy restaurant and just hanging out. Oh dear... Wash, can you please eat your vegetables for once in your life? Includes OC's. Don't like don't read.


Shopping Unit

AN: So, this one follows one of the units sent out. Next chapter is, well, you shall see when I write it. Pre-Season Nine, so Maine still talks (when he ever does), and Wash is still the new kid ^^

-:-

Agent's California and Kentucky sat across from one another, both eating their lunch in peace and quite. Kentucky had an electronics magazine lazily opened and was reading it while he ate, while California had her music playing in one ear and was quietly working on a sudoku puzzle in a booklet of hers. All in all, it was rather nice; a change of pace from their usual hectic lives, especially in their group.

Their group of soldiers within the Freelancer Program were somewhat strange, half consisting of three siblings, a very forgetful (and yet somehow managed to get into the program) young woman, and two previous technicians.

California, while technically not the leader of their group, was the one who could fully manage Alaska's anger issues, and Hawaii's attitude problems towards authority.

However, their unit was currently enjoying a nice day off, something they hadn't had in a while. Well, that's what California and Kentucky presumed it was, seeing as they had no training ops or missions posted.

Once both had finished eating in silence, they cleaned up and walked out of the mess hall, chatting about something Kentucky had seen in the tech magazine. While California wasn't adamantly interested in it, she did understand most of the terms and items, thanks to having Alaska for a brother.

However, they didn't get far when York walked up to them, telling them that the Director had asked for their presence. He also said that it was most likely for a mission, which made California groan. "I thought it was my day off," she said, then quickly apologized; it had sounded rather selfish to her when she said it out loud.

York shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think. It's not a regular mission, or so I've been told." The three continued on their way to see the Director, talking about various things.

When they arrived, all three agents were surprised to see how many Freelancers were gathered. There was California's and Kentucky's unit, as well as several others from Carolina's group.

The Director stood where everyone could see him, at one end of a table. He then addressed the group assembled before him. "Your objective this time 'round is to blend in as best as possible." He then paused, leaving most of the group in slight confusion. He then turned to Ohio. "You'll lead team A to a designated area, to spend at minimum four hours there, blending in as best as possible." He then turned to California. "You'll lead team B on a shopping trip."

He paused for a minute to let that initially sink in. "Now, team A will consist of Ohio, Alaska, Hawaii, Virginia, Carolina, North, and South. Team B will consist of California, Kentucky, York, Maine, Washington and Wyoming." He paused for yet another second. "Dismissed."

The Freelancers filed out of the room, some, like Washington, confused as to why they needed this. However, before any one made it through the door, the Director said one last thing to the parting group. "You will all need to wear civilian clothes, as well."

Several groaned, but none the less, went their separate ways to their rooms to get changed. Everyone had civilian clothes, just that some found that their armour was more comfortable than basic cloth. They all went straight to the main hanger of the ship, grouping up there.

479er looked across the hanger at the assembled groups. First it was strange to see the two mixed together; the two units ran very different styles, and second they were all assembled in civilian clothes. She was told of the plan beforehand, as she was to drop off team A, but still couldn't help but smirk inside her helmet.

A different pilot was to drop off team B, but that pilot couldn't help but grin at the sight as well. Rarely did you see this many Freelancers unsure of the situation, aside from perhaps North, York, California and Ohio.

The two groups split up, each heading to their assigned Pelican that was to take them to the surface. When team B settled down in the aircraft and it was airborn, California looked over the list she had been given. It didn't seem too unusual, given that they did eat quite a bit. However, she couldn't help but notice a few items that seemed semi unusual. Why'd they need to get a TV?

She looked around the aircraft, observing the others silently as she put an earbud in her ear and started her music up. Kentucky had resumed looking at his magazine from before, Wyoming was looking around, trying to find something to do. Maine had his head down with his arms crossed as though he was extremely aggravated by the whole ordeal, or he was just pouting; California quickly ruled out the second option, this was Maine.

Washington and York were talking, as the two seemed to get along well enough. California sighed as she returned to the list, memorizing it to the best of her abilities. She then thought about dividing them up now for different portions of the list, but she then realized that might stress some out unintentionally. The rest of the ride was rather boring, except for listening to York and Wash talk to each other.

When they landed, they all filed out of the Pelican, which left immediately after. California sighed; she knew exactly why she was chosen to lead this group. "Alright, can everyone stay in one spot and not run off like a child?" she asked, catching everyone aside from Kentucky off guard.

Kentucky just grinned; it was hilarious to him to see their reactions to California's quiet and careful nature. Sure, if you messed with her personally, or messed with family or friends, she was a real nightmare. But out like this? She was very calm and careful.

"Okay, so we've gotten the task of shopping it seems. We'll split up in three groups of two. Kentucky, you'll take Wyoming and go get all the non food items. York and Wash, you guys can go handle the non frozen items. Maine, you'll be with me getting frozens and dairy." California then produced two slimmed down lists, pertaining to which group they had been assigned.

"I suggest that one person act as the list holder, while the other price compares."

Washington groaned, "Math?"

California looked at him, "You could, you know, be nice to York, considering what he does usually on your guys' missions. Or would you be that mean, Washington?" She then raised one eyebrow, causing Wash to back up.

Kentucky took the silence as to lead the way into the store, trying to dissipate the rising argument. Wyoming followed suit, waiting for a few moments, before trying knock knock jokes on Kentucky, who took them rather well; he was rather patient.

Wash and York went in next, York staring at the list, while Wash followed behind, his mood slightly dampened.

Lastly, Maine and California entered. It was awkward between the two at first; neither of them were one to strike up conversations easily. California tried her best to think of a way to make this less awkward, but no matter what she thought of, it sounded pretty stupid in her head.

None the less, she led the way to the back of the store, where all the frozens were kept. "Alright," she said quietly; she still wasn't used to the company of Maine. "How do you want to do this? Um… do you want to push the cart while I get the stuff? It's alright if you want; I've done this a lot with my brothers."

However, Maine reached over and grabbed the list from her hands, looking down at it. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, and he was sure that California wanted the same thing. So, he got to work finding the items on the list, leading California around the back of the store.

After a little time, California became more comfortable around Maine; so much that she'd intentionally wait back while Maine went ahead, only to get a running start and slide across the floor with the cart in front of her. Yes, it seemed rather immature, but she couldn't care less; she did this before becoming a Freelancer, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to do it again.

Kentucky had to admit, while he had quite a bit of patience due to sharing a specialty with Alaska, even Wyoming with his knock knock jokes were getting on his nerves. He had given Wyoming the list, just so he would stop with the jokes, but apparently that didn't shut him up.

The two walked around, surprised by finding themselves in the electronics department. However, when Wyoming said they required a TV, at first Kentucky didn't believe him. But, when checking over the list, he found that, in California's writing was the letters TV.

"This is ridiculous. Why do we need a TV?" Nonetheless, Kentucky and Wyoming searched the isles of TV's for one that seemed appropriate aboard the Mother of Invention. After five minutes of price comparing and searching, both Freelancers managed to settle on a TV that seemed to fit the bill.

Wyoming looked at the list. "Next up is batteries. This should be fun."

Farther away in the store, York and Wash were going up and down every isle according to what was in it, and checked to see if they needed anything in it. They skipped some isles, seeing as those were ones that either held nothing in them, or were ones that Kentucky and Wyoming would hit later on.

Washington proved to be a very hard person to shop with, York found out. He had a tendency to forget that it wasn't just him eating, and he was a rather picky eater in the first place.

"Look, Wash. I know you hate mushrooms, but you're not the only one on the ship," York explained as he picked up several mushroom soup cans.

"Can't we get something different?"

York rolled his eyes. "Unless you want cream of broccoli, be my guest." To that, Wash made a disgusted face; there was no way no one was getting him to eat broccoli.

Wash crossed his arms. "Fine," he grumbled, "get cream of mushroom."

"It won't kill you, Washington."The blonde looked at York. "It very well could. We don't know what type of mushrooms they used; they could've mixed them up and put a poisonous one in there."

York couldn't help but laugh. "Will you calm down? I've had this stuff for years; it's not poisonous."

"Says you. Maybe you just built up an immunity to it."

The brunette just put his hand on his face. "Look, we're getting these and you can complain all you want, just don't eat it when it's served. Simple as that." However, Washington was put in an even fouler mood by that fact. York then thought back to when his baby sister would go shopping and acted like this. On some occasions, if she would act civil, his parents would get her a treat at the end of the trip.

"Hey, Wash. Act nicer, and perhaps you'll get a treat at the check out."

Washington looked unimpressed. "I'm not a dog," he stated flatly, turning his back to York.

"Would you pass up to get some chocolate without paying out of your personal pocket?"

The blonde considered this for a moment, then turned around. "Fine, but make it two bars and you have a deal."

"How about we make it one and a half; then you give the other half to someone else." The two had a stare down in the middle of the isle, scaring away the other shoppers, until finally Wash caved. He agreed to York's terms, and the two continued on with their set of items.

No one would have expected it, but Maine refused to go near the cheese. California, while she hated cheese as well, could stand to go near it.

California knew they needed cheese, but when Maine specifically avoided it, she knew something was up. When she went to place it in the cart, she looked towards Maine. "I know you like it as much as I do, which is none, but as a group, we need it. You're acting like me when I'm around ketchup. Anyways, lead the way to what's next."

However, it wasn't long before both of them were looking and comparing the prices of ground beef. Both hunched over, neither of them realised someone quietly walking up to California and go to reach into her pocket in an attempt to take her wallet.

The moment the person let out a less than quiet breath, Maine whipped around, grabbed the person and threw them to the floor. California, hearing the commotion, spun on the spot to see Maine pinning someone to the ground.

California made a whining sound. "Maine!" she yelled, scaring both Maine and the person he held on the ground. "Are you even aware of who you are pinning to the ground? We're supposed to be practicing under cover, and while it's all well and good that you can react lighting fast, I'd appreciate it if my brother wasn't your target," she scolded, causing the person the ground to laugh.

She then looked at her brother. "What are you doing here, Hawaii? I thought you were sent with Ohio and the others to spend it elsewhere?" she then scolded her brother. "And if you're here, where's Alaska?"

Maine let Hawaii up, reluctantly; it had been the most exciting thing all day. Hawaii shrugged. "Modeling store, I guess? Did you even look at where this place is located? Across the road is the mall, where we were dropped off. The others split up, leaving me all by my lonesome."

California just groaned. "Okay, you're staying here with me. Rule number one, no running to the bathroom. You showed up, you're gonna help. Rule two, no screwing around; and you do know what I mean, Hawaii."

The rest of the trip was in silence, as every time Hawaii tried to talk to California, she would just turn him down and continue shopping. They got everything they needed, and went to the check out as quickly as possible.

This was the one time she was away from her brothers, and even then they find a way to find her. No one knew, but even though they worked well in the battle field, left alone in a room, the three of them would end up in a yelling match; one doing something small that would set off one of the others.

The met York and Wash at the check out, who were currently ringing through their own items.

Wyoming and Kentucky arrived soon after, and the other two groups waited patiently for the last group to finish with the check out by waiting outside.

Once everyone was assembled outside, York called to the Mother of Invention for pick up, but was slightly surprised by the answer he got. Yes, they were to load their purchases into the Pelican, but they were to spend the rest of the day on the surface, and that included feeding themselves as well.

After the Pelican was loaded and it left, the group looked around, trying to think of what to do. Hawaii left right away, going to find his brother and hang out with him, seeing that his sister wasn't in the best mood.

Luckily, they were in a large shopping district, as well as near a park, so they had a lot of places they could go to, just that no one wanted to move first. Kentucky finally made the first move and walked towards a large electronics store, York following shortly behind. Wash, unsure of what to do, ran after York and Kentucky, so he didn't get left behind.

California headed towards the park to sit under a tree to work on some more sudoku puzzles while listening to her music.

Wyoming left in a direction that led to what appeared to be a casino of sorts; he had some spare cash and he was feeling rather lucky.

That left Maine standing by himself in the parking lot, arms crossed, head down, trying to think of where to go. He didn't want to copy anyone's idea, but then again, he couldn't find anywhere he wanted to go to that was remotely interesting.

So, making up his mind, he walked in the direction of the park, towards California.

Under a tree, leaning against it's trunk, California sat with her puzzle book in hand, her mind wandering to her late teen years while mindlessly singing to the song that was playing in her ear. She ended up flipping to the back cover of the book, seeing that it was blank, she began to doodle.

She was so wrapped up that she didn't notice Maine sit down beside her, nor did she notice him watch her doodle. However, when she did, she jumped up in surprise, banged her head on a branch and fell back down, holding her head.

"Don't do that," she muttered, wincing as she put a small amount of pressure on her head.

Maine looked around, whispering a 'sorry', but unsure if she caught it. He hoped she didn't, but if she did, she didn't say anything.

The two sat there, not saying anything; Maine actually falling asleep, while California silently worked on her sudoku puzzles, gently singing songs that played in her ear, hoping not to be a disturbance.

Two hours went by, when finally someone called California; even though she hated speaking on a phone, she answered it nonetheless. It turned out to be Ohio, telling her that everyone was meeting at restaurant for dinner.

After ending the call, she gently shook Maine awake. When Maine opened his eyes and looked up, he noticed that a few hours had slipped by; the sky was getting dark.

California stood up, avoiding the tree branch this time. "Come on, time for dinner, apparently." She then led Maine out of the park and down a street, arriving at the restaurant that Ohio had said to meet everyone at.

She looked at the overall appearance of the place. "Of course he had to pick the fanciest place around here." she shook her head at the leader of her unit, but stopped the moment he arrived. "Ohio, isn't this rather expensive?" she questioned.

Ohio smirked. "It is, but not when the owner is your little brother. Come on, everyone else is inside already." They had gotten two separate tables, and everyone went to their separate units, allowing them to talk amongst themselves for a bit, and to relax.

Classical music played in the background as everyone talked. "So, how was your group today?" Ohio asked, California, after everyone had ordered.

California blew some hair out of her face. "Well, it was fine, then Hawaii decided to play a trick, which got him tackled to the ground by Maine, and then apparently Washington is the world's pickiest eater. So nothing too out of the ordinary. You?"

Ohio shrugged. "Well, it took nearly everyone in the group to convince Carolina that no one was going to attack before she finally relaxed a little." He laughed lightly and the two looked over at the other table. Washington was cautiously picking at his food, North and South were having an argument, York was trying to convince Carolina to do something, it looked like, and the rest were just silently eating and listening to the others.

They then looked at their table. Everyone was talking with each other; while their unit was marginally smaller than that of the others, everyone in this unit got along much better, within acceptable means.

After dinner was done, Ohio and North called in pick up, while York was going around, trying to get others to join him in going to a club. When he approached California, she shot him down the moment the words left his mouth. "Not happening. They are noisy, and full of people."

"That's what makes them fun, California. If you don't come this time, I'll drag you against your will at the next opportunity."

"How about you go ask Virginia; she's quite the partier, I hear."

York just shook his head and got in the Pelican when it arrived; going to the club would have to wait until next time, it seemed.

-:-

AN: Welp, that's done and out of the brain… finally! My palm is starting to get hot from the laptop. :/ Anyway, guys, thanks for reading this. I've wanted to write for my unit for a while, but I just keep on getting sidetracked…. *looks to Achievement Hunter's awesome videos* I have no idea why… ^^


End file.
